<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isabelle Lightwood vs the Birthday Party by seaweedhenry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068599">Isabelle Lightwood vs the Birthday Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedhenry/pseuds/seaweedhenry'>seaweedhenry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engaged Life, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Simon, Isabelle Throws A Party, OS, Post-Book Series: The Dark Artifices, Very random fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedhenry/pseuds/seaweedhenry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle throws a party for Simon's 23rd birthday and nothing goes as planned. Isabelle is romantic, but nobody needs to know but Simon. A very needed fic for Simon's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Lewis &amp; Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isabelle Lightwood vs the Birthday Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, did is not the first time I write about Simon and Isabelle, but it is the first time I write and publish something in English (it's not my first language). I hope you enjoy it and, please, pretty pretty please, if there are any errors let me know and I'll correct them right away.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <em>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here represented, but they are all from Cassandra Clare’s books of the Shadowhunter Chronicles. </em>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Izzy had planned <em>everything</em> in advanced. She had decided what cake was best (cream and strawberries, to please everyone), she had come up with a fun theme for the party (black and white), she had even sent out a list of possible gifts for everyone to choose from. She had done the absolute best, the <em>impossible</em> to make this birthday one to remember for Simon.</p>
<p>The year before, between <em>another</em> war, the end of the Cold Peace and the opening of the new Shadowhunter Academy at Luke’s farm, they couldn’t have much of a party and Isabelle had taken Simon out for a dinner with his mother and sister to celebrate his 22<sup>nd</sup>birthday and the end of their adventures.</p>
<p>Simon joked about how she was just jinxing it, that way. Isabelle never believed in fortune and fate, so she shrugged her shoulders and smiled, as if Simon had just said the craziest thing. But now she was dreading the moment she would tell her <em>fiancé</em> how everything had incredibly blown up in her face and she was <em>sure</em> it was all because she had said they could finally a happy, calm life that same day, a year before.</p>
<p>The cake was the opposite of what she had asked for, there were an impossible amount of sunflowers, when she had specifically asked for just a bouquet of white roses (she had read somewhere that every rose had a meaning and that white had something to do with love and whatnot… whatever, she liked them and Simon would have liked them, that’s all everyone needed to know) and everyone was cancelling last minute through fire message and texts.</p>
<p>She crumpled the Blackthorns’ message about going to Idris and not being able to make it to the party and added it to the list of negative RSVPs. It was much longer than the accepted ones, which only included her, Clary (and Jace), Magnus (and Alec and Max and Rafael), Maia (and Lily and Bat) and Rebecca and Maryse. Jocelyn and Luke were invited, but had yet to respond, along with Beatriz, Julie and Marisol. Isabelle had long discussed with Clary about inviting Simon’s ex bandmates and mother, but, since Max would have been there, it would have been nearly impossible to his magic hidden from the mundanes. <em>“And how would you explain all our matching tattoos?”</em>Clary had asked, pointing to the Marks and remembering how Simon’s mother knew her: her son’s cool tattooed fiancé. They had opted to not invite them; not that they would have known anyways, as the only mundane guest would have been Rebecca, Simon’s sister, and she had kept the secret for a long time now.</p>
<p>“Simon is coming back from his lunch with his mother in an hour and everything is a complete mess, there are no presents and the music sucks!” Isabelle yelled, when she entered the Institute’s library, where she had planned to have the little surprise party. Luckily, nobody was around to see her breakdown.</p>
<p>She was just incredibly annoyed about it. Ever since they met, Simon never had the possibility of celebrating a proper birthday. There was Sebastian first, the Academy second, all their adventures and the New Academy last. It was really the first time in the five years she knew him and the three they have been officially together that she had the possibility to throw a party for him and there were barely ten people (two of which weren’t even old enough to drink Coca-Cola), a terrible cake which resembled a penis (Isabelle didn’t ask for the story behind it) with a “Congratulations Simon” sign all across the top of it and the stereo system broke and the only other music left in the library was Hodge’s old vinyl set.</p>
<p>And, on top of everything, <em>of course</em> there had to be a demon going around Central Park and Clary and Jace offered themselves to go and check. The party hadn’t started yet and two guests had already left, and that was <em>their</em> house.</p>
<p>Isabelle threw away the little pad she had listed everything she wanted to do for the party on and looked around. Nothing was as she imagined it. There was no pop-ish music to dance to, but not too pop, because Simon didn’t really like it. There was no table with alcohol and drinks, but just some bottles of Coca-Cola and a bottle of wine. There wasn’t food, the tablecloth was definitely grey (not black and white as she had requested) and the penis was staring at her, as if it was daring her to eat it. Not that she never eats one, or she wouldn’t, but she wasn’t looking forward to eating that specific penis.</p>
<p>“What are you looking at?” a voice asked, startling her. She turned around just to see Simon smiling, a bag in his hand and a confused expression. “Mom says hi. Are we having a party I didn’t know about?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Simon!” Isabelle shouted, surprised. “You shouldn’t have come back before five!” she said, not really disappointed anymore. She wouldn’t have been able to save that party, even if Magnus would have been there to help her with his magic and his hand gestures. There was no need to hide that poor excuse of a party from Simon anymore.</p>
<p>“It’s five fifteen, Izzy” Simon laughed, looking at her as if she was out of her mind. Jokes on him, she was <em>definitely</em> out of her mind.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not. It’s four fifteen still. You came back early” she replied. She was also sure that her guests should have been there by five. If no one was there, it meant that Simon was early.</p>
<p>“Nop, it’s not. It’s five” he said, “See?” he asked, showing her his watch. Isabelle had bought that one for him after they got engaged, more than a year before, and he had never taken it off since. It said it <em>was</em> five fifteen.</p>
<p>“But – but… I don’t understand. The guests – and the cake – and the demon…” she started mumbling to herself, looking around to understand where she went wrong. Why, oh why, did she have to make fun of destiny and fate a year before? It was now laughing in her face.</p>
<p>“So, are we having a party?” he asked, as if he was oblivious to the fact that it was his party.</p>
<p>“I wanted to surprise you” she explained, pouting. “I had everything planned for months now. The guest list, the gifts, the cake… nothing went as planned. The guests aren’t here, the cake is most certainly for a gay bachelor party and we have no presents” she said, looking around, desperate. She really wanted to pull this one off. “I’m so sorry, <em>Si</em>” she apologised.</p>
<p>Another birthday ruined because of their crazy world. Don’t get her wrong, Isabelle really loves to be a Shadowhunter, but really demons have the worst timing and she can’t even go out and enjoy killing one, because she really <em>wanted</em> to throw Simon a party like the ones they saw in all those movies he really liked. She was looking forward to dancing with him, throwing around balloons and eating cake while staring at him opening presents.</p>
<p>Shadowhunters didn’t really celebrate birthdays as mundanes did. And Simon had become one of the most Shadowhunter-y Shadowhunters Isabelle had ever known, but she also liked how he would never forget either being a mundane and a vampire, no matter what the challenge was. Throwing a birthday party or discussing Downworlder policy, Simon would always take into account his past selves and consider them in his plans and ideas. It was one of the things Isabelle loved most about him. And she liked the idea of doing something mundane as a surprise birthday party and the Thanksgiving tradition Simon and Clary told them all about.</p>
<p>“What are you apologising for, exactly?” he asked, as sweet as always. His eyes were still shining. Hadn’t he notice the joke of a celebration she had planned?</p>
<p>Isabelle sighed. “This” she pointed around. “This was supposed to be a surprise birthday party. But I <em>failed</em>, as you can clearly see.” She looked down, not being able to look at him as he was realising what she was talking about.</p>
<p>“Oh” Simon said, before he started to laugh. Isabelle was quick to look back up. “<em>Sweetheart</em>,” he said, “you shouldn’t have! I really don’t need all of this.” – he opened his arms – “I just want to be with you and the guys, face each other at D&amp;D and maybe teach Rafa how to say <em>asshole</em> in Chthonian. Really – hey, don’t look at me that way. He asked about it and you know <em>I’m</em> the cool uncle and not Jace!” he exclaimed, noticing her disapproving expression.</p>
<p>Isabelle didn’t want to admit it, but her heart jumped a little when Simon called himself uncle, referring to Rafael. He hadn’t really done it a lot (she liked how they called her <em>aunty Iz</em>), but whenever he did, it made Isabelle happy: they were really becoming a little family, a real one. Sometimes she had to stop and remember she was really engaged to Simon, because it was still too incredible to be real to her. She had been blessed with the presence and the love of the man, but she was not able to celebrate his birthday in a decent way.</p>
<p>She was utterly scared about becoming his wife. What if she wasn’t <em>good enough</em>? She didn’t even know how to cook!</p>
<p>“Izzy,” Simon called her. “Isabelle. I would have been happy with dinner at Taki’s. You shouldn’t have stressed this much for a simple birthday. I have you, it’s already the <em>best</em> birthday I could ask for” he said.</p>
<p>Isabelle smiled. “That’s so cheesy, Simon Lovelace” she said, but she was extremely touched and happy. He knew it, she didn’t have to tell him.</p>
<p>“It will be Lightwood soon” he said, smiling the widest smile Isabelle has ever seen him wearing since their engagement party. He kissed her cheek. “I’m gonna get changed. When I’m back, I want to have the tip of the penis over there and my name in a plate, thank you!” his voice started to scatter as he was getting away from the library.</p>
<p>Isabelle shook his head and smiled, thinking about lucky she was to have someone like Simon by her side.</p>
<p>When Magnus arrived, with Max on his shoulders and Alec and Rafael by his side, the best family Isabelle had ever seen, the warlock threw everything but the cake away and made a TV and controls appear in the middle of the library. Clary and Jace came back along with Maia, Bat and Lily, they had Taki’s takeaway in one hand and presents in the other. Maryse, Jocelyn, Luke, Rebecca, Julie, Beatriz and Marisol all arrived before Simon was done changing and, <em>somehow</em>, it was still a perfect birthday. They had blue and red balloons flying around, some drinks spiked with alcohol, lots of videogames and music and Rafael called Simon his <em>cool uncle</em> just half an hour into the party, when he was given extra cake without his dads noticing.</p>
<p>Watching her family, all those people, Isabelle couldn’t even remember why she was so stressed for the party. The only important thing was that Simon was happy and, if his smile was any indication to it, he was <em>luminous</em>. And when, back in their bedroom, they made love, Simon thanked her for organising the best birthday party he had in years and making him so happy everyday of his life. Isabelle was only be able to stop herself from crying by kissing him hard and telling how much she loved him and giving him her birthday present, the one she had been waiting the entire day to give him: a new bow with a little ruby, to remind him of her every time he picked it up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, here we are again! I hope you enjoyed this fic. I was going crazy today, as I remembered it was Simon's birthday and I have done nothing for him. So, as soon as I got back home, I wrote this fic. It's nothing much, just fluff and sizzy being a domestic couple, everything I needed from CC but never got. If you speak (or know) Italian, please check my Series "You are / my only exception", which is a series of OS missing moments os Sizzy through the books, from City of Bones to the wedding proposal in TDA. <br/>I hope you will leave a comment or kudos and, if you want, tell me what you thought of it on twitter, I do enjoy some feedback and costruttive criticism: @seaweedhenry.<br/>Until next time.<br/>p.s. I was thinking about writing a series about adult sizzy life, so, stick around just in case, it can come any time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>